The Mystery of the Empty Universe
There has been a Mystery plaguing League scientists, philosophers and astronomers for thousands of years. The Mystery itself is so old that it is not even known who first brought the idea to popular attention. The Mystery follows thusly. The League controls almost all of its seven Galaxies. These seven Galaxies exist relatively close together, within a cluster of Galaxies known as the League Sphere of Influence. Within these seven Galaxies, the League has encountered and almost completely accounted for over ten billion species of sentient, intelligent life. However, since the League's founding billions of years ago, it has not been contacted by any form of life outside of its own sphere of influence. For the most part, it appears that the only life existing in the Universe exists within the League Sphere of Influence. The Mystery was first brought about when it was discovered that there was life in the Trek Galaxy. Originally, the Trek Galaxy was deemed lifeless as nothing had ever emerged from it. However, as Humans began to explore this Galaxy after the Federation was set up, it was discovered that it had nearly a million planets with sentient races living there. The League learnt from this the ability to detect life going on in Galaxies far, far away using hyper-advanced telescopes. These when then used to detect life in the Mushroom and Flood Galaxies as well. However, nothing the League has been able to do has ever produced any evidence of life in any Galaxies outside of the League Sphere of Influence. The League Astronomy Corps has scanned nearly 10,000 Galaxies with no results for any of them. So far, there is no explanation for this, only theories: The Consumption Theory This theory, first concieved by Jorgey himself, says that there is something going around consuming all the life on distant worlds outside the League's territory. This theory is accepted by all the Grunts but few other people see it as plausible. What would this thing be, if it even existed? What are its intentions? Why has it not attacked the League itself? The posed questions are endless. However, it does link in with the next theory: The Pantheon Theory The Pantheon of the League is stated to have created the entire universe and everything in it, as well as the League itself. The Theory has been proposed that the League is all the life in the universe, and all the rest of the universe is just empty planets and dying stars. This theory also suggests that the emptiness outside the League Sphere of Influence is due to the battle between Arceus and Anarkhos near the dawn of time. The Blanket Theory This Theory proposes, quite simply, that the League Sphere of Influence somehow blocks the telescopes of the civilisations inside the League Sphere of Influence. It is true that no-one has ever been outside the Seven Galaxy Cluster, because there are no Mass Relays or Hyperdrives or Warp Fields of Slipspace Portals or even TARDISes that can travel outside of the League Sphere of Influence. The Conspiracy Theory There is another theory that is an unnerving one indeed. Critics of the League, especially scientists at SUCAS, believe that the League itself is covering up something big in relation to the area outside the Sphere of Influence. Even some League citizens believe that the scientists at the League Astronomy Corps have seen something outside the Sphere, something horrible, and are covering it up. Maybe there are no Galaxies out there at all, and the entire thing is a ruse. Maybe there is a massive fleet of ships waiting to destroy anything that leaves the League. Maybe its the body of Arceus himself, blocking the League and preventing them from escaping their Sphere. Whatever the reasoning may be, there are many who still think that there is more to this Mystery than meets the eye, at least for now. Category:Events Category:Informative